Danger
by The Nightdreamer
Summary: Sequel to 'Undercover'. Season 2 of Huntik, though a bit rushed at some points. Helia and Zhalia have gone to join the Blood Spirals, but where does it leave the other characters? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 1:

A few weeks had passed since they saw the note. They were worried, and were waiting on news daily. Nothing came up, until, one day, as all of them were lounging at the girls' room, two people appeared. The group and the team, assuming they were enemies, got into a fighting stance, before both of them removed their hoods, and masks, letting their hair tumble down onto their shoulders. "Helia! Zhalia! Don't do that!" Lok gasped, scared at their sudden appearance, the others were also just as stunned. Zhalia rolled her eyes half-heartedly while Helia had a wry smile on.

Both of their blue hair were tucked into a dark hood, with red trimming at the end, which sloped down into a sort of triangle in the middle of the chest. Under that they wore grey long-sleeved tunic, with some sort of long bands at the end, near their hands. They had red trimming as well, and wore a sort of belt with the Blood Spiral mark on it, with a small leather brown pouch attached to it. They had on long pants, and, while Zhalia's were tucked into her boots, Helia's flowed out slightly, wearing some sort of clawed boots. They wore silver masks that covered their eyes and noses.

"Whoa. What's with the costume? I was just getting used to the suit." Zhalia sent a glare at Riven, while Helia gave him an exasperated look. Musa lightly slapped him, and gestured for the two to continue.

"Sorry for the sudden disappearance, but it was serious." Helia sighed. "Remember the boy, Den Fears?" At the others' nod, he continued. "This boy needs someone to help him. The Foundation have been informed about this, and they are asking if you can. Other seekers are either preoccupied, or doing something to help the Foundation stand a chance against the Blood Spiral."

Zhalia continued. "That's why we need you to return, and now. Guggenheim have been asking where you are. You have to return and not arouse suspicion."

"Should we come to?" Musa asked the two. Helia seemed to be considering it while Zhalia turned to him. He nodded.

"Return, and help the Foundation. Unfortunately, Rassimov has found an artefact which has increased the witch's powers, and no seekers know where you are." After he finished, he suddenly grabbed his arm while Zhalia clutched her's tightly. The group faintly saw a red mark appear and disappear. He scowled. "We have to go, now." With that, the two quickly donned their masks again, throwing their hood up before disappearing.

Dante looked at the large group. "Well, we have to go back. Get packed, and you guys get us back. We have plenty of room in our safe-house." They nodded, and crammed everything into bags, while Stella had 5 large overflowing bags full of clothes, and, sighing, the group transported back into the safe-house. Lok sighed in happiness and everyone else looked around in wonder. "Hey, Cherit! You there?" A small griffin like titan flew towards him, frightening the members of the Winx and the Specialists.

"Lok! Sophie! Dante! Good to see you're back. Where's Zhalia?" Dante sighed at the question.

"She's gone over to the Blood Spiral with Helia to spy."

"Helia? The lad from the Organisation?" Now this got a lot of confused expressions.

"You know him, Cherit?"

"Aye. From the time that we got Excalibur. I followed the Organisation out a few feet, out of earshot, and heard the people calling his name." They nodded.

The Winx and Specialists were looking confused. "I thought that titans can't talk."

Sophie shook her head. "Cherit here is the only one who learned our language. His amulet was destroyed millions of years ago, yet he still can survive without it." They were staring at Cherit in wonder now, and Cherit smiled, looking at the guests.

"Who are they?"

* * *

Guggenheim came the next day, with Metz and a young boy, a few years younger than Lok and Sophie. He was looking uncomfortable in the large group of people, but stood strong. "I'm Den Fears."

"Hi. I'm Lok. That's Sophie, Dante, and Cherit. They are Brandon, Stella, Tecna, Timmy, Flora, Bloom, Sky, Layla, Nabu, Musa, and Riven."

"Um...ok." He looked troubled, probably trying to remember their names.

"Now. Important matters. I'm assuming who you call the Trix are working with Rassimov and the Blood Spirals, am I correct?" Guggenheim asked the group, covering Den's awkwardness. They nodded.

"Zhalia and Helia is currently at the Blood Spiral Base. They are infiltrating undercover." Dante told the two.

Metz nodded. "Good. Den can join you as a member or, if you want to look at it that way, a temporary replacement. Now, when can we meet this Helia Aiden?" Dante hesitated at Metz's question, thinking it over quickly.

However, Flora then asked a question. "How do you know him?"

Guggenheim answered her question. "We found out some info about him. He had been working for the Organisation for over a year, and is the Organisation's top agent, like how Dante is the Foundation's top agent. From what we could find, he was working undercover for his uncle?" Timmy nodded.

"If you stay for a few more days, I think I can get the two to come over for a quick moment." Dante exchanged a glance with his team, who nodded.

"Very well. We shall come the day after tomorrow. Is that alright?"

Dante nodded, looking thoughtful. "I think that is fine. If not, we'll tell you." Nodding once more, the two men left, leaving Den standing awkwardly to the side. Seeing no one was going to approach him, Lok stepped forward. "Your name is Den Fears?"

Den nodded. "You're Lok Lambert?"

"Yep. Welcome to the team. Now. Do you have a titan?" Den shook his head, and Lok took out his Freelancer amulet. "Here." Den looked at him in shock, before slowly reaching out for the amulet, smiling at the faint glow that surrounded him. "Good. You need a basic titan to begin, and that was my first. Now you have a titan."

"Um...yeah. About that. So, who's this Zhalia Moon and Helia Aiden?"

* * *

**AN: Ok, first thing's first. The sequel ****_will_**** be shorter than 'Undercover'. I have finished it, and will post it everyday until it's finished. Hope no one's disappointed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 2:

It was around after 3 that Guggenheim and Metz showed up, waiting for the two to arrive. Dante had written in his book to Zhalia, and she had received it, telling him that the two of them would come around in the afternoon, depending if Rassimov didn't have any plans for them. At that moment, two figures swung in gracefully.

Zhalia looked the same, with her hood, and mask, which she promptly removed. Helia was wearing a sort of robe with a hood still up, and he, too, removed his mask. Both of the agents removed their hoods allowing their hair to flow freely, though Helia's was still in a loose ponytail.

Den, Guggenheim and Metz seemed slightly surprised by the two's appearance, but kept their cool. "Helia. What's with the costume? I was getting used to the idea that you had to wear what Zhalia was wearing, but honestly, you're not making this more easier for me." Riven was cut off by Zhalia's chilled glare and Helia's exasperated look once again, before Musa slapped him on the head, ad he rubbed it, keeping quiet. Helia then turned to the two Foundation men.

"You're Helia Aiden?" Metz asked him, and Helia nodded. He then followed the two out of the room, and they could hear some mutterings, but didn't try to eavesdrop.

"So you're Zhalia Moon." Den looked at Zhalia with something mixed in awe and shock.

"Den Fears?" Den nodded. "Your older brother is Harrison Fears?" Den winced but still nodded, looking up. At that moment, Helia and the two men returned. "That was quick."

"Not really." Helia shook his head. "We've got to go now. Rassimov will be wondering where we are." Zhalia nodded, raising her hood and replacing her mask on her face, before vanishing. Helia's eyes bore into Den, making him feel uncomfortable before he, too, put up his hood and threw his mask on, vanishing as well.

* * *

"Sabriel!" Sophie called out in delight. The titan seemed to hear her seeker, and turned, bowing slightly, before disappearing, following her sister, Sorcerell as she returned her amulet.

Sophie turned to Nimune in gratitude. "Thank you, Nimune."

The Lady of the Lake merely smiled, before arching an eyebrow at the shadows, where a figure was briefly seen. Bloom lit her hand on fire, sending a ball of light up t the secluded area, but before the ball reached there, the figure had vanished.

Dante turned back to her. "Will you help us?"

Nimune nodded. "Of course I will help you find Avalon and the Willblade, even if it is just for the reason that the Nullifiers and Blood Spiral do not reach it."

* * *

**AN: A little short maybe, but still a chapter. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 3:

"Come on!" Dante beckoned to them as they ran into the room, before stopping as they looked around. Lok frowned.

"Isn't this…"

"Klaus' bookshop." Sophie breathed out, before suddenly ducking as a spell came whizzing by her head.

Sky nodded at Dante, a sort of understanding passing them. "Brandon, Riven, you're with me!"

Bloom looked at Musa, Techna and Layla, who all nodded. "Stay here and help them!" With that, the rest of them ran down the stairway as Dante and the small group that remained started battling with the Organisation.

As a result of this, Dante missed Wilder, who had managed to sneak past the fighting people, and head down to where the small group was navigating through the maze like tunnels. Lok looked at something, before picking it up. "Hey, guys, look at this."

They turned to him, but Stella frowned. "Shouldn't we moving on?"

Lok frowned as well, holding up something. "Look at this." Sophie gasped.

"The Willblade!"

At that moment, a spell came out of nowhere and knocked Lok off his feet, making him drop the Willblade. The others were immediately on guard, while Sophie rushed over to Lok's side. "Lok!"

Lok grunted as he forced himself up, eyes falling desperately on the Willblade, which was now just out of reach. Wilder smirked. "I think that that is something that belongs to me."

"I don't think so!" Bloom shot back as she fired a blast of flames at him. He blocked it with a 'Honorguard!', before another spell came whizzing through the air, smacking Wilder straight in the back, and another one in the head. The head of the Organisation dropped down like a stone.

Flora nearly laughed with relief. "Helia!"

"Zhalia!" Lok also grinned. The two infiltrating members of the Nullifiers stepped forward, but their gazes were urgent. Helia grabbed the Willblade, before the blade shone slightly with a light blue glow, before a duplicate appeared in Zhalia's waiting hands.

Helia tossed the blade back to Lok, before turning around as more Organisation suits came in. Titans summoned and spells activated, the battle began here, while Lok struggled to get to the Willblade, which kept on getting further and further from his reach. As a suit triumphantly grabbed it, Zhalia shot the suit with a 'Boltflare!', causing her to drop the blade.

Lok picked it up, before feeling someone looming over him. Helia knocked the person out, before helping Lok get on his feet. "Quick! Summon Pendragon!"

Lok looked helpless in this, but his eyes glowed as the blade also glowed, before a small compartment on the blade's hilt opened, and an amulet came floating out, reaching Lok's hand securely.

"Pendragon!" The legendary titan of champions was summoned, and taking one look at the titan, the suits backed away, while Helia and Zhalia also vanished sometime during the battle.

Sophie beamed, before all of them collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Dante ran into the room, gently checking over Lok, the others following his lead, surprised at the amount of people on the ground. "Lok?" The boy groaned, before blinking blearily.

"Dante?"

The seeker nodded, before looking at the others, who were slowly beginning to wake. "You have Pendragon?"

Lok nodded, slightly confused as he looked at the blade in his hand, which shimmered and vanished, and then at the amulet now safely in his hands. "But I don't remember how I got it."

Dante smiled. "What's important now is that you got the amulet before the Organisation did."

* * *

**AN: Chapter 3 and thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome. Oh, and thanks to Subii for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 4:

"Lucas!" Sophie looked aghast at the figure standing lazily there. Lucas seemed equally surprised at Sophie, but kept his cool.

"Sophie." Was the casual answer, before they looked up, where a figure leapt down nimbly, apparently a Casterwill hunter. Lucas and his two friends got ready to fight, with Lucas first striking him, who dodged it with grace, before firing a spell back to Lucas.

Lucas blocked it, before another spell hit him from behind, followed by a spell hitting the Casterwill hunter. The other two were easily knocked out by a boltflare and Gareon. Helia looked around, pulling down his hood before frowning at Lucas. "Your brother?" He asked Sophie, who nodded, looking worried. "Don't worry, only a minor headache when he wakes. Now,"

He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book. As he did so, his sleeve slid back, causing his mechanical hand to appear, also causing the group to either cringe or wince slightly at the sight of it.

Dante frowned. "Where's Zhalia?"

"Not able to come. Protecting Harrison, and he's training now, so I'm alone for now." Flora's eyes expressed her concern, but Helia smiled at her, and then vanished.

* * *

"And that's why the Blood Spiral wants the Nullifiers to return so much." Lucas finished, looking at the group expectantly. They nodded, before looking at Dante as his holotome rang.

He opened it, revealing Guggenheim's worried face.

"Dante, we have a new mission for you and your team."

"What is it?" Lok asked, peering down. Guggenheim turned around to face him.

"The Ring of Arc is gone."

* * *

The group, leaving Lucas and his two friends behind, promptly left to Paris, France, where they once again search the catacombs to try and find it, but only to realise that each tunnel they all took held a different dream for each of them.

When they finally went back, only Dante refused or didn't share his vision of the future.

Only Flora noticed the way he seemed tense sometimes until they left the catacombs, now safely with the Ring of Arc, which obtains the legendary titan of fate, Arc.

* * *

"Dan'll join the team?" Lok asked in disbelief. Sophie looked equally shocked.

"But-but-"

"I understand that you do not like this, Ms. Casterwill," Metz sighed. "But from today onwards, Den will be _officially_ joining the team. He can serve as a sot of replacement for Zhalia."

Dante reluctantly nodded, torn between loyalty to his mentor and his teammate.

* * *

"Well, he was a grumpy old man." Den grumbled as they walked away from Foucald's place. "Sophie proves herself to him, and he still refuses to introduce her to the Casterwill family. Are all of them like that?"

Sophie glared at him, and he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Except for Sophie?"

Flora looked thoughtful. "Nimune was ok." She said in her normal sweet voice. "And so was Viviane."

Lok nodded. "I guess Lucas was also ok."

They looked as the holotome started up once again, but this time, it was Helia that was calling.

* * *

**AN: Still rushed…I warned you. Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 5:

"Helia!" Flora's smile greeted the young man, who smiled back, before looking back, where he was clearly running. "What's wrong?"

"Teien will call you about signalling a Casterwill meeting-"

"Who is she?" Lok interrupted, but Helia looked at him, a disproving look in his eyes, and Lok silenced, looking expectantly at the infiltrator. "Sorry."

"The Blood Spiral is planning to attack where you will activate the blue star, the signal to the Casterwills, Quetzacoatl. Teien is the Casterwill liaison, and needs to try and join the Huntik Foundation."

He looked back, before turning back once more. "Get to a jungle in South America when she instructs you to, and prepare the Casterwills for a battle. Zhalia will inform you on the details."

With that, the hologram sizzled and vanished.

Den frowned, about to speak, before Dante reached for a book hidden in his coat. He opened it to a page, where Zhalia's writing was clear, and he nodded, before closing the book, and the holotome once again activated itself, revealing Teien.

* * *

The blue star shone in the night sky, and Zhalia smiled as she kept Herrison from doing stupid things. She exchanged a look with Helia, who also wore a brief smile, before he schooled it into a usual indifferent look.

Zhalia noticed that he must have had a lot of practice in order to perfect that and use it on moment's notice. She was faintly aware of Rassivmov now ordering the Bloodspiral to start marching to the pyramid, yet she stopped for a while, before continuing on.

* * *

Helia noticed Solwing, who, no doubt, had been sent there by Dante. He walked over to a private area, and whistled in a low tone to get it's attention, before tying some paper to it's foot, and having it fly away.

* * *

Dante received the message not too soon later, where there were only 7 words scrawled on it.

_Get ready. We are attacking at dawn._

* * *

Sophie sighed with apprehension as she saw the army marching to them. As agreed, the fairies had decided not to transform, and, instead, were going to rely on using their powers while they were in their normal form.

The Specialists carried weapons, but Nabu had put his staff away in order to avoid any suspicion, and was merely using his hands and his magic as well.

Kiel stepped forward, smirking as the two siblings of Rassivmov scowled behind him. "Surrender now, and perhaps we will leave you in peace."

"Never!" Sophie replied, before the army surged forward, and the Casterwills took their positions to defend their meeting place. Spells whizzed here and there, and all time was lost to Sophie as she summoned powerbonded Sabriel and Sorcerell. Both were at either side of her, both returning any titans out back to their amulets.

Sophie soon found herself up on the Casterwill meeting place, and saw Nimune help defend her against several Blood spiral members. She smiled gratefully at the Lady of the Lake, who smiled back, before using Soulburn to cast an Honourguard large enough to defend from the countless spells.

She looked at Nimune, who was frowning at how severely outnumbered the Casterwills were. She raised her hands up, before someone else came behind her. She turned, eyes wide, and got ready to cast a spell, before Sophie shook her head desperately. "Nimune! Don't shoot!"

Nimune hesitated, turning to her. "Please!" Sophie pleaded. Helia was experienced, Sophie had no hesitation in saying that, but she was afraid how badly he might be beaten by a Casterwill Elder.

Helia also froze, looking at Nimune carefully. When Nimune sighed, Helia spoke in a low voice. "You have to get some Casterwills to the back. This is only a decoy. There are more at the back. For now," He looked down before his eyes glowed, and a defence shield came on, blocking the spells for a moment and letting the Casterwills have their breath back.

Nimune froze, looking at him carefully. She turned to Sophie, who looked desperate. "Please. He's, he's a friend!"

Helia sent one look at Nimune, and then vanished again into the shadows.

"What do you mean, child?"

"He is an ally. A spy for us. Please, don't tell anyone!" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, but Nimune nodded, before looking out.

"And I believe we have a battle to return to."

* * *

**AN: 5th chapter up, not long before this is going to finish. Remember, this is a shorter story. Anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 6:

Dante looked sadly at the amulet which faded in his hand. Solwing had been his first titan. But he looked up at his shaken team, and knew that they needed comfort more than him.

He sighed. Even with Helia and Zhalia warning them about the events going on in the Blood Spirals, there was still the danger of Legion, something Helia only had had an hour earlier warn them about before they went into battle, losing badly.

* * *

They retreated back to Sandra's house, where they rested for a while.

Lok received a message from his father, though he had no idea what it meant. The updates were now becoming slowly, since the Blood spirals were now suspicious of everyone, except, thankfully, for Helia, who remained one of Rassivmov's most trusted allies.

This continued on, before the battle began.

Dante had already informed the Huntik Foundation of the upcoming battle, and wanted them to be prepared for backup.

All of them, including Sandra, had agreed to help when needed, and all stood nearby, hidden, as the group went up to where the Blood Spirals were starting their ritual.

* * *

Zhalia clutched her arm in pain, forcing herself to write in her diary to Dante what was happening. She could feel sweat pouring down her face, yet knew that this must only be a fraction of what the Casterwill hunters, a group more respected than the foot soldiers, must be feeling.

She looked over at Helia, who's eyes were tightly shut, teeth clenched, gripping his arm so tightly it looked like it might break.

That was better and more composed, though, than how the other Casterwill hunters were reacting. Some of them had already collapsed because of the pain, while the others were biting their lips so hard that it started bleeding, before joining their comrades on the ground, until Helia was the only one left kneeling on the floor with the others.

Rassivmov was foolishly holding Nefertiti's staff in the air, where the red comet was rapidly approaching.

Zhalia knew that Rassivmov wouldn't make it. The whole staff thing was a folly, one to destroy Rassivmov once and for all. It was harsh, sure, but both she and Helia had thought it important in ending Rassivmov.

There was no way to control the Red comet.

* * *

Pain was clouding Helia's head and his ability to think straight. He could see the many foot soldiers bending over in pain, and it was all he could do to not end up like the fallen Casterwill hunters.

He noticed Zhalia secretly writing in her diary, and his eyes widened in alarm as he noticed Shauna looming over her, ready to cast a spell. Zhalia's head turned, but, before the spell could hit her, he reacted, hitting a spell straight at Shauna, though quickly moving away so it wouldn't look like him.

Pain once again clouded his mind, but it seemed thicker than before. He swallowed violently to try and keep the nausea down, and all the while he could feel Zhalia's gaze on him as she put away her diary.

* * *

Helia looked up. He could sense the Destroyer being activated.

He could hear the desperate shouts from the Huntik Foundation, and knew that there was nothing else left to be done. He knew now that Lok had been tricked. He could hear the Destroyer bragging.

And he knew that the Red Comet had to be stopped.

With that, Helia looked up. He smiled sadly at Zhalia and Flora, who shook their heads, as if already sensing what he was going to do.

A tear slid down his cheek, before his eyes glowed, he closed his eyes, and disappeared.

* * *

**AN: And Helia dies! Dun dun dun!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 7:

"HELIA!" Flora screamed. The others were merely numb. They watched as the Destroyer gloated. Happy, even though Helia had just sacrificed his life to stop the Red Comet. Everyone stared in disbelief, not realising Dante at the corner, eyes narrowed.

He continued glaring at the Destroyer, even when the Destroyer revealed the fact that Lok's ''father'' in his holotome was actually the Destroyer in disguise.

It was only at that moment that the remaining Blood Spirals charged at the small group. The fairies instantly changed in this, Flora's eyes shining with fury, while the boys all drew their weapons, wanting to avenge their lost friend.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dante saw Zhalia leading Harrison away, and Den moving fast to intercept them. He smiled to himself, before turning to the Destroyer, and summoning his favoured titan.

"Caliban, come out and play!"

* * *

Zhalia was still numb with shock about what had happened. She, however, managed to regain her composure as she revealed to Harrison her own self. "I am from the Huntik Foundation, and I will fight alongside my friends."

With that, she turned, activating Gareon at the same time, while Harrison looked on, in shock.

Zhalia couldn't forget his pleas not to leave him alone, before Den appeared, helping finish off the titan.

It was only when they heard them yell to her did she look up, seeing some rocks about to crumble, down straight on her.

And she closed her eyes, accepting her fate as the rocks tumbled down on her.

* * *

Everyone was screaming and fighting everywhere. The Casterwills and Huntik Foundation against the Blood Spiral. Demigorgan was now summoned, and it took all of the team's might not to fear this enemy.

Zhalia was currently lying on the ground, getting tended to by Sophie, who was healing her slowly with a power boost from Cherit.

She soon got up, before she turned, and her eyes widened as a titan slammed into Demigorgan, surprisingly knocking off balance. Powerbonded Cavalier flew there, waiting for directions from his seeker.

Who was standing next to Dante.

* * *

Dante could feel all eyes on him and Helia, who was standing beside him.

They had all thought he was dead.

That had been true, had Helia not sent a message to Dante beforehand, including a backup plan. When Dante failed to stop Lok before he plunged the sword within the earth, he had activated his backup plan.

The note was scribbled hastily in his diary, hopefully at the front where other scribbles of Zhalia were.

Where Zhalia wouldn't look to, but Dante would.

Helia had sent him a note, warning him about this, and although Dante was reluctant, he agreed to the plan. He looked at his ring, where Umbra was still safely intact. Learning copykind and teaching it to Helia had become the only thing that let Helia revive himself.

And he smirked as Helia followed his lead.

"What took you so long?" He smirked at his partner.

Helia tilted his head. "Couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" With that, both men ran forward, perfectly in synch with on another. Helia leapt over the Destroyer as Lok summoned the least of his energy to kill Demigorgan, while Dante sent a kick to him.

Helia, from the Destroyer's back, landed a boltflare directly into the back of the Destoryer.

The Destroyer gave a cry of pain, and Helia's eyes widened. He turned to Lok, who had also realised the same thing. Both nodded, and Helia wrapped his arms around the Desttroyer, forcing stone to surround his feet so that the Destroyer couldn't move.

With careful aim, Lok charged, landing the sword straight through the Destroyer, who gave one last cry, before a blinding light surrounded them, and the Destroyer was dead.

* * *

**AN: I'm not that mean. For some reason, I like to kill people off but revive them back somehow or something else…so sad.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 8:

Helia then joined them as the Foundation gathered together, joyful of their victory. Harrison stood awkwardly to the side, like his brother did when he was first introduced to the team. The team turned to him, not really knowing what to do with him until Helia joined them. "Harrison. I want to speak to you." With that, he started running forward, not turning back. Harrison hesitated, turning to the others. "Relax, Harrison. He's not gonna eat you." Zhalia said dryly. Den nodded encouragingly, and Harrison followed Helia using Nimblefire every so often. They vanished on the horizon, and the group shrugged before returning to their conversation.

Harrison stood there, looking at Helia, who was sitting on a high stone. Helia invited him to sit, before looking out at the rising sun. "Tell me, Harrison. Why did you join the Blood Spiral?"

Harrison was stunned, before answering slightly timidly. "I wanted people to suffer. I suffered when I was young, at the orphanage. Because I was weak, I was bullied often. Den tried to help, but it didn't work. I wanted people to feel what I suffered through."

"I understand." Was his quiet reply.

"No you don't! They blame me for everything, and they just bully me because they want to! I didn't do anything!" Harrison shouted as he rose at Helia, who didn't flinch, but tilted his head towards him.

"I do." He gestured for Harrison to sit again, and he did, if not, a little ashamed. "I study in a school called Red Fountain. When I was in my first year, I was known as the nephew of the Headmaster, Saladin. Because I was good, I got a lot of good grades, and people thought it was because of favouritism, and they thought the teachers were going easy on me. It was the complete opposite. They were going harder on me than anyone else. For the first year, I suffered. When I was young, I was lost. I didn't have anywhere to go until my uncle found me. My family were dead, except for him. Fortunately, my uncle noticed, and was about to register me for Art school, when he found out about the seekers."

"What did you do?"

Helia let out a soft chuckle. "I, because I was Red Fountain's top student, was sent by my uncle to try and earn the trust of the Organisation. You know it, don't you?" Harrison nodded eagerly. "Well, I managed to, and got in contact with Zhalia, who's team found out about our world. The Specialists, Witches, and Fairies. It became harder to keep my secret, and only two knew about it. Flora and Zhalia. Then, we infiltrated the Blood Spiral, me and Zhalia."

Harrison nodded.

"You see Harrison? You don't need to be powerful to have friends or to have people respect you. You have to earn it."

"But Dante is powerful, Lok is powerful, Sophie is also powerful, and people respect them because of it. People even respect you because of how powerful you are!"

"Yes, but I didn't earn anyone's respect by doing powerful spells. I do it by earning their trust and working hard. If you work hard, people will respect you."

"Then how do I do it?" Harrison seemed lost and confused, reminding Helia of himself.

"Work hard. Don't try to cheat. Join the can help you. That's what Den did, and people respect him now, even though he isn't that powerful." Harrison nodded, now understanding, before walking back with Helia.

* * *

Afterward, after a long talk with Helia, Flora decided to stay with Helia in the world of the Seekers when she finished her studies in a year, unlike her friends, who had wanted to teach at Alfea.

Of course, they were dismayed at her decision, but both Helia and her were insistent, and it was frightening how stubborn both were when they agreed on something.

Helia belonged, now, to the Seeker world, and had indirectly joined the Huntik Foundation, occasionally going on missions or helping Lok's team.

Flora sighed from where she and Helia were, on the top of a building. She leant a head on his shoulder as he pecked her forehead, and smiled.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end…7 chapters shorter than the other, but I quickly lost motivation for this, so I rushed through it…kinda, so that I could try and make it good before I completely lost interest in this. **


End file.
